


Cisco, help me...

by mootoon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mootoon/pseuds/mootoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco's thoughts after the wormhole is opened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cisco, help me...

**Author's Note:**

> So... I keep telling myself I'll try writing fanfiction but I never start. The only way to start is to start! So please forgive me for how terrible it's going to be while I get into it...

It had been a few days since Eddie had sacrificed himself and the black hole had appeared in the sky and Barry had used his superspeed to save the city because it seemed like Barry's powers could fix anything now and even Eddie had some power over the events while Cisco could do nothing. Of course, he felt terrible and guilty and such a bad person for feeling envious of Eddie when he was dead and everyone was morning him and he hadn't seen Iris in days and yes, _Cisco_ was mourning him too, but at the edges of his thoughts he knew that there was something to be said about having control over one's own destiny. Cisco wanted that.

But as it was, he could do nothing. He could do nothing while Joe tried to convince him that Wells was a bad man. He could do nothing as the doubts started to creep into his own thoughts. And worse when they started to take over his mind... when he started to dream about a world where Wells had killed him... and when that turned out to be true...

And then, after everything, Eobard had called out to _him_ as he was disappearing from existence. "Cisco, help me!" That sort of thing could sure mess with a person. He'd called him a son and it had meant something then, but of course it was all part of his manipulations and then... "Cisco, help me!" He knew it was all a big lie but there was a part of him that wanted to rush to his aid. How could he let this man who was such a big part of his life just... disappear? Someone who had given him everything when he was nothing? And now he was gone. And while everyone mourned Eddie, Cisco's heart sometimes ached for Dr. Wells. 

That didn't matter though. He could ignore it. He could suppress it. He could be there to support his friends. Sometimes it seemed like Barry was so hung up on his own failures that he'd forgotten what Iris was going through, and Caitlin and Ronny were off on their honeymoon, Professor Stein back with his wife. No one else could know what had happened to Eddie, it had to be kept a secret, so it was left to Cisco and Joe to be there for Iris. And to know that Iris, who was always good and kind to him, needed him to be strong and present and a source of levity? He could do it. He could be what she needed. 

And if he avoided his apartment and went to the lab at night, if sometimes a few tears dropped on a DVD box set, if sometimes he couldn't sleep for the influx of waking dreams that were growing and whispering and crowding his thoughts more and more every day, no one needed to know.


End file.
